Simba
The Great Lion of The Pride Lands Simba, was The Protagonist appeared In Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers, Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal, And The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series. Biography Previous Games Kingdom Hearts In the first game, Simba appears as a Summon, using an attack called Proud Roar where Sora charges up the roar and fires off a powerful attack. His world was destroyed; however, Simba's strong heart refused to languish in darkness, keeping his spirit alive and turning him into a Summon Gem, Earthshine. The gem was in turn found by Leon, who kept it as a "lucky charm", and was eventually given to Sora after Leon told him about the hearts of Worlds. After bringing it to the Fairy Godmother, she recognized it as a Summon Gem and immediately restored Simba's spiritual form, making him able to assist Sora in battles. After stopping Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), Simba's body was restored and he returned to his own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Simba reappears as a figment of Sora's memories, and he is once again a summonable character. He's the first Summon Card that Sora receives, given to him by Leon after finishing his tutorial and visit to Traverse Town. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Simba was surprised to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the Pride Lands. He was more surprised that the three looked very different from when he last saw them, as they had taken on an animal form. He was even more amazed to find out that they had met his childhood friend, Nala. Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Nala attempted to convince Simba to return to the Pride Land to overthrow Scar; however, Simba resisted until he met the spirit of his father, Mufasa who helped him rebuild his confidence. He returned to Pride Rock to find that Scar's hatred has turned Scar into a Heartless. After a battle on the top of Pride Rock, Scar was defeated, and driving the hyenas out, Simba took his rightful place as king. Second Visit However, the appearance of Scar's ghost caused Simba to have doubts, which made the other lions question his abilities as king. The apparition of these ghosts made Simba wonder if he could be a king just like his father was. Sora convinced Simba to follow his own path, and not his father's. With Sora's help he was able to overcome these fears, defeat Scar's ghost and become the King he was meant to be. He is last seen standing on Pride Rock during the end credits, with Rafiki holding princess Kiara over the animal kingdom to show the animals the newborn cub. Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers Simba Met Sora and Our Friends to Stop Zira and Scar, and Save Pride Lands. Videos Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Disney Heroes Category:Ally Category:Disney Ally Category:Summons Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Disney Heroes Category:Ally Category:Disney Ally Category:Summons Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Male Characters